


Early Mornings

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Early Mornings

6:00 in the morning and your alarm went off, it played Airplanes every morning, something about it felt mystical to wake up to. You laid in bed for a minute listening to it, it was nice to just lay there before you had to get up, especially when it was so cold. When you finally turned it off, you looked over at Calum who was sound asleep. You thought about waking him up but you decided to just let him sleep in. 

You got out of bed and went to the restroom to brush your teeth. When you came out you had already finished your hair and makeup. You quickly put on your work clothes, you still had about half an hour before you had to leave for work. You sat down on the bed to put on your shoes, but before you could even put your socks on, you felt Calum grab you by your waist and pull you back into the sheets. 

He turned you towards him and started kissing your face, meanwhile you tried to stop him from smudging your makeup, “Cal, sweetie, stop it, I have to go to work.” 

He started singing with his face buried in your neck, “staaaaay with me, cause you’re aaaaalll I need.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle and hug him, “babe, I have to leave for work in twenty minutes, I can’t stay and cuddle.”

He held you tighter and kissed your nose, “that’s twenty minutes you can spend with me. We can lay under the blankets, it’s warm and cozy; you can even set a timer so you know when it’s time to go, pleeeeease?”

You kissed Calum and then pulled the blanket over the two of you, “okay, twenty minutes” you set a timer on your phone, “starting now.”

He held onto your hand as he looked into your eyes, “Do you have to go to work? I like laying here.”

You smiled, got closer, and put your head in the crook of his neck, “I do too, but you know I have work today, can’t we just enjoy this right now?”

Calum put his arms around you and sighed, “yeah, we can enjoy this, want me to sing our song to you?”

You loved when he sang to you, “yes please.”

He let out a light chuckle and then started singing, “Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it’s all right. Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here. Here comes the sun,  
here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right.”

He sang as you held onto him, he gently stroked your hair, and you listened intently, every lyric made you feel a little warmer.

He sang softly, “sun, sun, sun, here it comes.”

When he finished the entire song, he sang it again, he knew you wouldn’t mind, and he felt like singing. When your alarm rang, you looked up at Calum who smiled at you, “here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say -”, he let go of you and watched as you got up, “it’s all right.” You kissed him gently and smiled, as you made your way towards the door you sang quietly, “here comes the sun doo doo doo doo, here comes the sun…”


End file.
